USS Dauntless (NCC-71879)
For other starships of the same name, see | registry = NCC-71879 | affiliation = Federation Starfleet | launched = 2365 | status = destroyed (2378) | altimage = }} The USS Dauntless (NCC-71879) was a ''Galaxy''-class Federation starship in service during the 24th century. Early Years Under the command of her first captain, Leland Bell, the Dauntless joined the seventh fleet in 2365. Her first assignments were routine - some would call them "milk runs." This changed rapidly when she was involved in a series of skirmishes with a flight of Romulan Warbird's in a disputed area of the Alpha Quadrant. The Dauntless acquitted herself with distinction, holding the area until other Starfleet vessels could come to her aid. This action earned her first Unit Citation. During the unsettled period that followed, the Dauntless was assigned various tasks, including scouting and reconnaissance patrols. This invaluable service earned her a reputation and a nickname "The Seeing Eye." Completing her seventh year of service, the Dauntless returned to space dock for refit and equipment upgrades. At this time Captain Bell retired, and Captain Robert Wright became her commanding officer. The Dominion War During the Dominion War, the Dauntless fought with elements of the Seventh Fleet at the Battle of Tyris, the Second Battle of Deep Space Nine, the Battle of Goralis, and the Invasion of Cardassia. At the Tyris System, she earned her second Unit Citation and battle honors by joining the USS Lionheart in the protection of two severely damaged Akira class starships from an attack by an overwhelming force of Cardassian vessels. The Dauntless earned her third Unit Citation during the Invasion of Cardassia by fighting with bravery and distinction. While taking heavy damage, she provided cover for the flagship and fought off four suicide attacks by Cardassian vessels wanting to take it out. The Vesuvi Incident After the war, the Dauntless returned to normal duties. On stardate 54303.1, the Dauntless was assigned resupply the Draegos Colony on Vesuvi 3. During the mission, the Vesuvi sun suddenly exploded, destroying most of the Vesuvi System and killing Captain Wright. The Dauntless' first officer was promoted to Captain, and following much needed repairs a full investigation was launched on the incident. The Dauntless crew transfered to the newly refitted USS Sovereign. Captain Jae Yi became the vessel's new commanding officer. The crew of the Sovereign found that stars destruction had been deliberately caused by a rogue Cardassian faction, led by Legate Matan. After a series of skirmishes, this rogue faction formally declared war on the Federation. Although Matan was easily defeated, the Dauntless was destroyed during the conflict.(TNG video game: ) USS Dauntless personnel Commanding Officer (CO) * Captain Leland Bell (2365 - 2372) * Captain Robert Wright (2372 - 2378) First Officer/Executive Officer * Commander Saffi Ingrid Larsen (2378) Science Officer * Lieutenant Commander Miguel Diaz (2376 - 2378) Chief Engineer * Chief Petty Officer Solian Brex (2372 - 2378) Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Felix Savali (2377 - 2378) Conn * Ensign Kiska LoMar (2377 - 2378) Dauntless 71879 Dauntless 71879